Dhampir
by Skeleton97
Summary: Kuroko is a dhampir, a child of vampire and human breeding. He's a bit like a new to this twenty-first century so how does he fit in? With a good 'god-sister' and a rainbow of stubborn fools its hard not to adapt. Rated M to be safe. I am going to be trying to rewrite this one after the first of the new year, hopefully making it better in the process. Check profile for list.


**Welcome to the first chapter of** **Dhampir.**

 **Basically what I'm doing is expanding off of the Chiropteran idea from my "Roommates!" story, for those who haven't read that don't worry, I'm going to explain hopefully in the first couple of chapters.**

 **This is also an AkaKuro story, as they are my favorite pairing from "Kuroko no Basuke" and my brain just doesn't let me rest until it's out there.**

 **For those that are reading my "I won't follow" story, I might play off of some of the ideas from that one as well but not too many I hope.**

 **Please read, enjoy, laugh, giggle, cry, whatever you do when you read something you don't understand and if you're ever confused about what's going on, and trust me you will be confused at some point, I know I will, remember to review at the end.**

 **Chapter One –**

Tetsuya's POV

All I remember is blood, screams of terror, and an overwhelming amount of pain before nothing, and then darkness is my only friend.

I sleep for most of the time, to conserve the tiny amount of sanity I have left. There's not much to do when you spend all of your time in a black bubble.

No one to talk to, nothing to occupy your time, just nothing but trying to remember what brought you here and sleep.

There are times, however, when I hear this women's voice; a voice that sooths me like the scent of vanilla does from what I remember of the life before darkness. This voice tells me to calm down, that I'm alright, and I believe her.

There are other times where this man is telling me to be strong, that what I'm going through is normal. And I believe him: this voice is soothing yet strong at the same time.

Both of these voices come when I am so close to giving in and just letting the darkness take control. The same darkness that's been my friend for who knows how long, the one that could consume me and take my soul, and with it, every waver of self-control I have left.

The voices bring me back from the brink, enveloping me in their soft, soothing, and strong voices in a way that, if they were physical, the man and woman would be hugging me.

I've been suspended in this dark, yet oddly comforting embrace, for a long time now when I finally see the warm, and sometimes violent, light.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The very first thing that I notice when I'm out in the light again was the fact that there were two humans in front of me.

One was a middle aged man with brown hair, wrinkles around the mouth, six feet, and his blood was type A. He was wearing a black shirt with brown pants and was looking at me with surprise and shock written all over his face.

The second person was an adolescent female, only she looked a little bit older than myself, which is unfair. She shared remarkable similarities with the man next to her, leading me to believe that they were related somehow. She too had type A blood and was in shock at seeing me for some reason.

"Do you know where you are?" the man asked coming out of his shock.

I shook my head, I had no idea where I was.

"Do you remember your name?" he asked again.

I nodded my head this time, but motioned with my hand to my throat letting him know that I could not talk at the moment, seeing this he nodded and continued:

"Your name is Kuroko Tetsuya, we are in your family's crypt in Kyoto, Japan. You have just woken up from a near Four-hundred year sleep."

Four hundred years? Wow, my tutor is not gonna be happy with the late assignments. But more importantly it was 2017, the last year I remember is that it was just beginnings of 1617.

As I was digesting this information I heard some of their conversation:

"-Papa, go get him some of your clothes from the car, we can't have him sitting there naked forever." The girl said.

Up until that moment in time I did not realize that I was naked, sitting on my knees, my hair longer than my mothers had been, until she had pointed it out. I feel like I should be embarrassed, but I can't seem to feel anything.

Her father, now that I knew for sure he was, nodded and left through the doorway behind the pair. Which I also just noticed, I am so out of it.

"Hello Tetsuya-kun, I am Aida Riko. That man from before is my Papa, Aida Kagetora." She introduced herself.

I nodded, still not able to speak. It now felt like my throat was on fire.

"Ah, you're thirsty? Here, fresh from a couple of hours ago." Riko said, pushing a metal container out from behind her.

I stared at it, not quite sure what to do with it when she took it back, looking sheepish, and undid the cap though I understood, because coming from the container was the scent of the heavenly smell of AB blood, which to me smelled like vanilla.

Saying a quick garbled "Itadakimasu" I grabbed the metal container and gulped down the contents as quick as it took to blink, ignoring the gasps coming from Riko.

"And I thought that Papa was crazy asking me to get this from Akashi…" she mumbled to herself, her eyes becoming fixed on mine. "And I thought he was just joking when he said that your eyes would brighten when you were eating."

Finishing my meal, I slid the metal container back to her and said in a clear voice:

"Thank you for the meal, Riko-san. It was delicious."

"AH! You can talk!" She exclaimed happily.

"Hai."

"Yay, that's good then. Now do you know what you are Tetsuya-kun?"

I nodded hesitantly, before if people knew what you really were back then you wouldn't live to see the next morning unless they were severely open minded which was not often back in the 1600s.

"I am a Dhampir, Riko-san"

"Good, now I don't have to explain it to you."

A Dhampir is a male child born from a vampiric father and a human mother. Many times the mother would kill herself to keep the child from the world or kill it the moment they were born. Most of the pregnancies were not always made in the pleasantest of ways.

But with my parents they had me as they loved each other. And I am very grateful for their love. Though with most Dhampir children that survived they were half the strength of a full vampire and thus required a time of rest.

Hence why I slept for four centuries. And why my hair grew so long, not that I mind, it reminds me of my mother.

I remember that the more a Dhampir slept it meant the more power they had themselves. My father was up there on the first string with Vlad the Impaler in strength.

Dhampir's can change humans just like vampires, but the person has to almost bleed out and then have the Dhampir's blood injected into their little bloodstream. It allows the body an easier way to accept the new blood in itself but it is really painful. Those people become like family to the Dhampir that changed them.

Think of it as a Queen (King in my case.) to Knight Relationship. A Knight would gladly give up anything to please their Queen. Just like those that were willingly changed would gladly lay down their life to protect the one who changed them.

Sometimes those bonds grow into something more, a love that lasts all of time, one that lasts through the ages.

Male Dhampir's are born with both sexes, it doesn't matter who they grow to love and who loves them like that. Dhampir's are the only ones in the vampire species to reproduce easily but most of the time it is twins who are born.

But that's all a different story.

Those who are not changed willingly, accidently, or those whose body rejects the Dhampir's blood morph into something different.

A mindless killing machine whose only purpose in life is to feed off of humans. And the only way to kill them is a child who was born to one of the first stringers. So in short, as of right now, and as far as I am aware of, I am the only one to kill those beasts. But that probably won't happen for a very long time, if ever.

The silence between the two of us was comforting, I think Riko knew that I was thinking through a lot of things. Though she was looking everywhere but me, I think that was because I was still naked.

When her father came back in with a pile of clothes both of us let out a sigh of relief, and after getting dressed we all made our way out of the crypt. Though I had to be carried on Kagetora's back, my hair almost touching the ground. I was still shaky on my legs and there was a lot of stairs to their "Car" thingy, whatever that was.

"May I ask a question Aida-san?" I asked Kagetora as we made our way to the stairs.

"Sure"

"Are you the descendants of Aida Ryoma?"

"…How'd you know?"

"Aida Ryoma was my mother's best friend growing up, they lived in the same area before my mother met my father and he built our house. Ryoma built his own home not too far away from ours."

"Hmm, that's interesting…"

"He was also my god-father."

"Now that explains a lot"

I gave him a confused look, Riko was a little bit ahead of us and appeared to be skipping.

How she was skipping down the stairs was a mystery to me.

"After you fell asleep, Ryoma pledged our family line for as long as it lasted, to be loyal to you and protect you from harm. No one knew why he pledged this or why this crypt was hidden from others. Hell, I didn't know you were in there, until Riko had the bright idea and decided to bust down the door."

I nodded. Ryoma was overprotective on the good days, he once took me into the village close to our homes but we quickly had to flee after he beat up a village male for looking at me funny.

"I take it Ryoma didn't react too well after I fell asleep and my parents had perished right?"

"Yeah, from what the family records tell us. What I don't understand though is why he stood with your parents in the first place."

"Like I said he knew my mother as they were growing up together. My father had saved Ryoma from a pack of rabids after my mother ran away with him. I guess to Ryoma, it was paying back a debt of gratitude to my family."

"Hmm…"

Before we knew it we were at the bottom of the stairs where a big white thing, their "car" I think, sat. Opening it at the middle, Kagetora sat me in a very fuzzy chair while Riko got in from the other side while her father went around and sat behind the wheel thing. She was smiling at me but I didn't return it, I was still very tired even though I slept for more than four centuries.

"If you want Tetsuya-kun you can go ahead and take a nap. It'll be a while before we're home." Riko said gently.

I nodded and mumbled a "thank you" to her before curling up in on myself and falling asleep.

I woke up after a terrifying dream that involved a lot of blood, things on fire, and my parents burning as they protected me from the flames.

After noticing I was in a bed I calmed down tremendously. I then remembered Riko and Kagetora, so I looked around. That's when I noticed a pile of clothes on the bedside table with a note that said:

" _Tetsuya-kun-  
when you wake up, change,  
then come downstairs."  
_ _\- Riko._

Deciding I wouldn't get any answers from staying in the bed, I followed the instructions. After changing into a white, long-sleeved shirt, a black jacket, black pants, and what I now know to be socks, cloth that goes over your feet, I made my way downstairs only to find Riko at a table with a silver thing in front of her.

"Ah Tetsuya-chan! I hope you're hungry." Kagetora said, it shocked me as he was wearing a frilly apron while cooking what smelled like eggs on the stove.

"Yes, I am very hungry Kagetora-san. Thank you." I smiled slightly at him before turning to Riko.

"What is that Riko-san?"

"Oh, this is a laptop. A technology humans came up with in the late 1990's. Basically it helps people pass the time or do assignments." Riko replied, eyes never leaving the screen.

I nodded, still not understanding it.

"What are you doing on it?" I asked again.

"I'm working on the best possible outcomes for certain training routines for my team when being put into play during a match."

I looked blankly at her…what was she talking about?

"Ah, Riko-chan coaches her school's basketball team along with their co-captains. Basketball is a sport most of the world plays now, and it can be quite strenuous on the human body if the persons coaching and playing don't take in their own weaknesses and strengths." Kagetora stated seeing my lost look as he set down some eggs.

"I…see…"

"You still don't get it huh?"

"I'm sorry but I do not."

"It's fine you will with time. But for now, both of you eat up or else we'll all be late."

"Late?"

"Hai, Tetsuya-kun, you were asleep for three days, Papa went to my school, Teiko-Seirin, and got you registered for it. And yes you have to go to school, it sucks, but you will learn much about the world if you do go." Riko stated closing the 'laptop' and began eating.

"….Okay…thank you Kagetora-san, Riko-san, for looking out for me." I said as I began to eat my eggs.

After we were done eating I saw Riko putting the silver thing in a bag before looking at me, where I then cocked my head to the side in a questioning manner.

"You're hair….Do you want to cut it? I-I mean it can't be really comfortable for you…can it?"

"Ah…I don't really notice it…when I was still a child my hair was quite long before many of the villagers thought that I was a female and I had to cut it," I said "But I don't want to cut it again…it reminds me of my mother's a lot…so if I could…can I keep it long?"

Before I knew it Riko was very close to me, a blush on her face, and I think I saw stars in her eyes.

"Of course you can Tetsuya-kun! I was just wondering because it looks messy and unpresentable so I was thinking that I could brush it for you." She said a little shyly.

I nodded and before I knew it my back was flat against the chair I sat it as Riko gently brushed it, getting rid of all the nots and tangles.

I had closed my eyes, enjoying the peace of it. The last person to brush my hair was my mother, it was our bonding time, when she was done with mine I would brush hers in return.

"Do you want it in a braid or an updo Tetsuya-kun?"

"…an updo?"

"Ahh sorry, sorry, and updo is a kind of bun it just gets your hair off of the ground and becoming dirty."

"Ah… I see, then an updo please Riko-san" and we shared a smile.

When we were leaving for school ten minutes later, my hair was in a nice loose bun that was held by, what Riko called a ponytail-holder, my long hair was now mid-calf. I liked it like this, though I can't help but feel as if I will be mistaken for a girl now…

Jokes on the first person to mistake me for a girl.

I hid a smirk before following Riko and Kagetora to their car and off to this 'school'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were in front of a large building now, on a sign right on the entrance it said "Teiko-Seirin High school" There were a lot of people going into wearing the same clothes as I am so I came to the logical conclusion that this is where I am to study at for the next few years.

"Riko-chan, make sure that Tetsuya doesn't get lost today alright? His homeroom teacher knows that he's suffering from 'amnesia', well from what I told the school" Kagetora said as both Riko and I made our way out of the car.

"Hai Papa! Don't worry about him, we will be out later because I have practice today." Riko said giving her father a lazy smile.

Internally I smiled at their interaction. I missed my father a lot, he was always so easy going and knew how to make me laugh. He taught me a lot of the world, how to hunt, fish, and survive in the wild. While my mother taught me how to sew and cook, she knew when I was upset about something and always saw through my façade.

After saying a quick goodbye to the man I am now a ward of, Riko pulled me with her to an office that said 'faculty' out the front of it.

"This is where you'll meet you're homeroom teacher Tetsuya-kun! Sadly I'm physically a year or so older than you so we won't see each other much but don't worry I'll lead you to where you should familiarize yourself with after classes today and at lunch alright?" Riko said smiling gently at me.

I nodded in reply and gave her a small smile.

After introducing me to my homeroom teacher, whose name I forget, Riko had to hurry to her own classroom. The teacher then gave me everything I would need and a list of books before showing me to the classroom, class 1-A.

"Alright Kuroko-kun wait out here and listen for my call, when you do hear it please make your way in and don't be shy."

I nodded and leaned against the wall. Five minutes later I heard my name called. I wasn't really nervous but I don't know how I am going to be able to focus with the scent of the delectable scent of vanilla perforating my senses.

Shaking myself out of my stupor I made my way in and noticed that everyone's eyes were still on the open door.

Crap… my hunting sense must be making myself appear invisible to humans.

"Kuroko-kun? You can come in here now." The teacher said confused.

"Ano… Sensei, I'm right here…" I said waving a hand if front of their face.

This caused the teacher to turn white and jump back away from me and the students to shriek in surprise.

"Gomenasai, I have a low presence and it makes it hard for people to see me…" I apologized, noticing six people with multi-colored hair, two red heads, though one was shorter than the other, a darker bluenette, a blonde, a green haired one, as well as a purple haired one.

They jumped out to me because their blood smelt of something else. Though I cannot be too sure as to what it is at this moment.

"I-I see, we-well then why don't you introduce yourself then." The teacher said, finally regaining composure.

"Hai, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I am suffering from amnesia so please be patient with me." I said bowing low.

That's when I smelled the delectable scent of the blood I had yesterday coming straight from the shorter of the two red-heads.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was assigned the seat right in front of the purple haired boy, behind the dark haired bluenette, and right beside the tall red head. Sadly though, I was in front of the short red head sitting diagonally from him.

I shook of whatever I was feeling, I've only just woken up I can't be involved with anyone until I grieve properly. So I focused on the lessons in front of me. It was interesting to say the least, I was playing catch up though.

Before I knew it the first three periods flew by and I was starting to get hungry. That was when I learned that lunch was right after third period and before fourth.

Sitting in my seat as the bell rang signaling food time, I leaned back stretching slightly. Sitting in these desks, I decided, was probably worse than the dark bubble for four centuries.

Suddenly the door slammed open and revealed Riko and for some reason, the dark haired bluenette, the blonde, and the tall red head shivered at her appearance. I wonder what that was all about.

"Tetsuya-kun!" she exclaimed happily coming towards me, I felt the confusion of all the multicolored teens.

"Riko-san" I replied back as she pulled an empty seat towards mine.

"I didn't know you were in **this** class, jeez I shoulda asked your homeroom teacher this morning…would have saved me a lot of trouble…."

"Gomen…I thought you knew."

"Mah, Mah its fine." She waved off before handing me something, a cold metal container and a small bento box. "Papa cooked this, this morning and gave it to me, I kinda forgot to give it to you…gomen"

"Ah, thank you Riko-san, it smells delicious." I smiled taking the two things from her and hastily opened the bento.

"And don't worry, papa says your medicine can be taken either this afternoon or when we get home…and you need to take it every three or four days."

"Ah, then whats in the container?"

"A vanilla milkshake, Papa said your medicine smells and tastes like vanilla so he made you a milkshake this morning."

"That was nice of him, but he didn't have to go to the trouble."

"Haha, he knows but, believe it or not, he likes you." She laughs and pats me on the head causing me to almost loose a bit of my lunch.

"R-Riko-senpai?" the tall red head stuttered out, looking at Riko like she was a mythical beast. I couldn't help but stare at his eyebrows, they looked like thunderbolts.

I turned my head to the side and saw the blonde hiding behind the dark bluenette, who was looking scared, the purple haired one was munching on something and looking curiously to us, the green haired one was clutching was seemed to be a trinket of some kind, and the short red head was watching me with a complexity of emotions on his face.

"Ah, Kagami-kun I didn't notice you there." Riko said, her smile was turning dangerous.

"W-why are you here woman?" the bluenette said feeling brave.

"I came to check up on my god-brother. Is that such a crime Aomine-kun?"

"N-no Ma'am, we… um... we were just wondering" the blonde stuttered out from behind the bluenette, who I now know as Aomine.

"God-brother?" the green haired one asked.

"Hai! Recently Tetsuya-kun here woke up from a coma and as per the will of his parents, my father took him in. He was in an accident and was asleep for a while, and sadly, as a result of that accident he lost some of his memories."

There was a little bit of a silence but I continued eating even though I felt the stares of the six.

"Ah! Where are my manners?! Tetsuya-kun, this tall red head is Kagami Taiga, the dark bluenette is Aomine Daiki, the blonde hiding behind him is Ryouta Kise, the tall purple haired one munching on snacks is Murasakibara Atsushi, the green haired one holding a frog keychain for today is Midorima Shintarou, and the dual eyed red head is Akashi Seijuuro." She took a breath before continuing. "They are all part of the rather large basketball team of Teiko-Seirin high school"

"Ah, hello" I replied still eating.

"Hello Kuroko-san" Kise said smiling fakely "it's nice to meet you"

I ignored him as I had finished my food, my stomach was almost bursting, before I drank my cold drink. There was always room for vanilla. It was surprisingly good considering it was just milk, ice, vanilla, and blood. A tiny bit though not a lot just enough to keep the hunger off until I get to Riko's house.

"Oi, it's polite to answer back" Aomine said glaring at me

I ignored him and favored finishing my milkshake. Calmly wrapping the bento back up in the black cloth it was wrapped in and screwing the lid back on the metal thermos.

"Thank you for bringing me my lunch Riko-san…do you think we have time for you to show me around a little bit?" I asked Riko giving her a slight pout, it made her cave instantly.

"Hai, hai. Just follow me Tetsuya-kun." She said taking my bento and empty thermos and stuffing them into her bag.

I grabbed my stuff as well and made my way to leave.

"OI bastard! Don't ignore us!" Aomine and Taiga yelled.

I stopped and calmly turned to the six, "Why would I talk to arrogant fools with fake smiles?" before I turned and continued to follow Riko out for my tour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **So that's it for chapter one…hopefully it makes a little bit of sense but if your confused that's okay…it makes me confused as well.**

 **I know I should be writing more of my roommates! Story but I've been having trouble with that so I figured is if I focus more on my I won't follow story and write Dhampir on the side, inspiration will strike.**

 **Updates will be slow, my gamer side has decided that I should focus on it and games rather than writer... but I will update as soon as I can whenever I can**

 **Anyways thanks for the read!**


End file.
